


Cigarette Marks

by skillcheck



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (starts walking away really quickly hiding my face), Age Difference, Burnplay, Face-Fucking, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillcheck/pseuds/skillcheck
Summary: "Stop messing with things you can't handle.""I won't."





	Cigarette Marks

**Author's Note:**

> this is. very crack. i entertained the idea in my mind, it was funny to me.  
> im so sorry. if i think about it again, nxt chap is just full on overdrive i guess. happy valentines day alksjdalk

Hissing sang off-key from the scraping of metal against metal; the soundwave proved to be a lethal attack to anyone’s auditory perception within the vicinity of the source.

The single sharp noise resulted an ex-soldier to even jump from the sudden forced collision, his cigarette would have almost fallen out if he hadn’t recollect himself in time.

“Jesus fuck, you’re too old to be playing with toys. Knock it off, will ya?” He grunted, drawing out his cig between two fingers, blowing out a puff of smoke to emphasize his annoyance.

“Interesting, seeing how you’re the one who came here in the first place. Remind me to put down a sign saying ‘come at your own risk’ next time so you can complain about that too.” The person to blame snapped back, a tight exhale exalted out chapped licked lips; the rusty contraption pierced past the shell of his skin, red jewels oozing off his smudged index finger.

He rubbed his assaulted finger and thumb together in irritable pain, sloppily smearing the dirt picked up from his hands into drying blood. It wasn’t like he purposefully created the damned ringing, and the unasked self-assigned critic served to annoy him further.

Bill raised the cigarette to rest between the top of his bottom lip, a playful chuckle at the younger man’s frustrated outburst before inhaling. “Can’t say you had it coming.” He blew the tainted air towards the man sitting crossed-legged with scraps falling out of his lap.

He coughed, swiping at the air before pushing the non-identifiable metal off; craning his neck around to lock an icy glare with the perpetrator of the toxic cloud, only to be met with grinning wrinkled eyes. The smoke-addicted fool was enjoying this, it was amazing to the saboteur how the old vet didn’t fall to the chemicals first with their carbon footprint. He’d remark that he was a danger to Mother Nature or any living thing that resided in his company, if Jake hadn’t sense the underlying reason why he was still here. It’s become something more like a daily ritual, with how often it occurred when the two of them were alone behind “closed doors”. And it’s not like it had to be done, it just became entwined in their good-byes.

To begin with, Jake would saunter off alone almost skittishly every time something mechanically interesting was within his visional radius. He’d then lurk around the area of metal parts, hoping to sneak some back to the camp if the killer was feeling fortuitous today. Sometimes he’d even take some of the killer’s traps and parts, assuring himself that they wouldn’t miss it too terribly bad. They acted as if they had plenty, and used it without any sense of regard to how limited their arsenal was. Serves them right. But every time he managed to fiddle with the lock closed enigmas, feeling the peak of a new revelation of the world in front of him, it snapped apart; rendering all his progress completely useless. His time, his efforts, his focus broken into two by his own hands just for the sake of new founded hope.

It made him want to scream.

Fist grazed with the taunts of alloy pounded the ground, a defeated howl that clawed up his throat escaped in rage. It was one of the many fits he’d have by his lonesome, full primal emotion with no control. A perk he was allowed to have to himself when he had drifted from the encampment after a trial.

“Son, you might want to get that checked out. Didn’t take ya as the kind to make a scene” A voice not his own sneaked up.

Jake’s fingers uncurled, glazing them over the soft soil in look for anything; not facing the {irrelevant} bystander just yet. He could feel the dirt caked underneath his nails as his grip lessened, slowly spreading his fingers to cover more ground. Cawing crows flocked back after dispersing from the burst, their eyes luring over their marked favorite in wonder. Animals over people, after all.

“I didn’t take you the kind to stalk people, just how long were you following me? And what you did just standing there, watching me, I presume.” It was the calm after the storm, but not quite. His smile could bear fangs.

A nonchalant shrug re-fired the targeted allegations, “As long as you don’t start biting me.” Bill wheezed, arching a brow.

Finally, Jake turned to take one good look of the smoker, “I might,” a sort of whisper, laughing dryly from the poor joke, but a joke nonetheless.

It was followed by a spell of silence, captivating the words away. He was waiting for the man to explain himself. And as he waited, he took the time to size up the figure’s body that leaned behind him, propped against the pillar of a broken wall. His eyes lazily soaking in the sight, developing a crooked smile from who knows what. What can he say, he was a man creating a plan; he’ll improvise or take it as he go. That was the law of the wilderness.

“Wondered what you buggered off to. Seemed like you were playing with something, thought it didn’t hurt to stay since I ain’t got better things ta’ do. Curiosity didn’t kill no one yet.” He drawled, “Seems ta’ me it didn’t go your way.”

Nothing filled the ever-growing stagnancy that bloomed in the air aside from the chirps of night, the appropriate timing for a response has long passed now. In the first place, Bill wasn’t looking much into the conversation, there were better people to choose from if he wanted to talk. He had thought the young one has finally calmed down, or maybe something else piqued his interest when the quietness enveloped them. He could break it with the tales of his battles, like the stereotypical raving war-man who yearns for the old times; if it wasn’t for the slyly glint glowing in black pools. The moonlight was enough for him to know that the saboteur had been staring directly at him the whole time, albeit like prey with the wolfish expression he held. For what he had thought he’d just been gazing at his face, his eyes were looking a little too low for his liking.

“Some things you shouldn’t play with, thought you’d learn your lesson by now.”

The words seemed to break Jake into action, stirring him to rise up to his legs. Even at full height, the difference between the two was still there; and Jake wasn’t going to catch up anytime soon. He arched his brow, questioning what the other schemed to do as he got closer to seal up the space. Even with the invasion to his privacy, Bill didn’t move. He was still leaning against the rubble wall, the cigarette dancing between his fingers and lips. But he didn’t need to be a genius to predict the future, knowledge of the military’s sexual affairs were almost common place to those who didn’t even partake.

Jake was riding on that knowledge for a little spin on the vehicle, his recklessness bordering on childish. He knew if Bill didn’t want it he’d turn down his advances already, but who wouldn’t deny a freebie if it was right in front of them? If he was being more honest, he didn’t think he’d get this far at all, with how old he was. But it was too soon to call it a victory, he was still holding his breath in shark-infested waters. Blue eyes were attentive to his every move, it was startling. He would have almost played it off as a joke, but when his thumb successfully hitched the dull army pants downwards in a quick fashion, it became smooth sailing from here.

“Guess I’ll never learn then.” His smirk resembling one of a famous cat.

Just as he was about to tug the final piece beneath in order to free his member, he was stopped by a loud tut; and every time he attempted to begin pulling, the scolding continued until he had enough. With an exasperated scowl, squinting eyes turned up to see the reason for the sudden fussiness. Only for smoke to be blown on him. It was already a shitty day, can’t he just burn some sexual steam off normally? It was then he noticed the older man was peering at his previously dirtied hands. So that was it? He would have never known the man fancied cleanliness that much. Realizing this setback, he kneeled down in eye level with the vet’s crotch, holding his hands behind him so they were out of sight. A stray lock fell over his eye, as he craned his neck once more to see if he was finally approved to continue. The old man’s hand relaxed to put the cigarette back in his mouth as a silent yes, looking away from his lop-sided smile.

Jake held down the bubbling laughter from the unnecessary steps, it was too peculiar to him. Or maybe it was the foreplay, when he used his teeth to slide down his boxers at an agonizing speed; that was when the man turned his head back to watch. The girth skimmed over his cheek during the motion, proving to over-exceed his expectation.

“Happy now?” His tongue flicked the base of his head, a guttural groan already coming out. He must have been starving for any kind of touch.

He started with long licks at the base of his cock all the way to the tip as it grew in growth, peppering light kisses on the crown that was desperate for more. He deserved to take his sweet time, but the moment he opened his mouth to start on the head; it was already thrusting down his throat with no warning. He couldn’t jerk his head away, as it was being locked in place by the vet’s free hand. It only takes one to hold on to his smoke. Now he was starting to get a little worried as he was being fucked in the mouth with wild abandon. Apparently he hadn’t taken too kindly to his teasing, fingers raked into his scalp as he was imprisoned to just being used as a secondary hole. It was so sudden he hadn’t had time to think, and he was too weak to pull him off of him as he was trying to catch his breath. It was making him almost light-headed to the point he was getting turned on.

When he was finally freed from the loosened grasp on his hair, he carefully created a small fixed distance; strands of drool forming a bridge between his tongue and the still erect cock. As he was on his knees in a daze, he watched the white burning stick homing closer to his chest. The flames were hypnotizing, the more it edged on dangerously close to his skin –till the warmth became overbearing. His senses becoming alarmingly acute again, the harsh sting bringing him back to life. The bastard had stung him on the edge of his shoulder, where he began crying out in pain. The adversity of the pain had only proved to make a positive effect on both of their dicks. He knew the veteran enjoyed pummeling the enemy, but he hadn’t known it was so far gone that he’d enjoy hurting anyone that’d let him.

Jake was then flipped down onto his chest, his face digging through the ground. His layered tops being roughly smushed up in order to expose his back to the cold night air. Working hands rubbed their way up and down, comforting him for what’s to come.


End file.
